


The Strilonde House.

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: World renowned scientist, Mom Lalonde had always waned a large family, so before her husband died she achieved that goal. She strived to make each child feel special and loved, in some ways a bit too much.This fic contains their stories.CW: Transgender headcanons, depictions of dysphoria,  mentions of puberty blockers, bottom growth and top surgeryBro/Damien: 26Roxy: 24Dirk/Derek: 22Rose/Dave: 20Mom: 45Dadbert: 31
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Cronus Ampora/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dad Egbert, Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 4





	The Strilonde House.

Family. His mother had always bubbled on about how she was so happy to have the family she always dreamed of. A large two story house, seven bedrooms, three baths, and a very large basement for her studies. Dave could tell his mother was happy, so much so she never needed to say it as often as she did. Each night when they would sit down for the dinner they all made together, she'd raise her glass of whatever guilty liquor she was partaking in that evening and make a speech about how loved and happy she was, and how greatly she missed their father. Mom would then go on about how proud she was of her brood, highlighting whatever accomplishments each child had made that week, or month, or mentioned some goal they were striving for. These speeches happened every single night since he could remember, his older siblings harped that it had been going on long before that, even when he and Rose were itty bitty babies their mother had gushed and sob about how her family was complete. Dave was somewhat pleased he didn't remember that far back, it was harsh enough to remember a time when things weren't always so peachy for himself, mentally and in some aspects, physically. 

The family was very carefully laid out, Mom had made sure all her children were close enough in age so that they could get along well into adulthood. She had gotten married at eighteen, fresh out of high school, with her long time boyfriend of many years, who shared the same values and wants and dreams of a large family. By the middle of her first year of college Roxane was pregnant. She gave birth to two beautiful twin boys, one with blazing amber eyes, whom she named Broderick, and the second with piercing red eyes, whom she named Damien. She was elated! Their family was already a sweet family of four! And they could easily afford it, Dad Lalonde owned a very large construction company, and Mom was making an okay living whilst in college. She doted and loved on her two sons, constantly holding at least one of them if she could, they were her world. Two years went by and her beautiful boys were thriving, she was fully healed and then go pregnant again! This time it was just the one bundle of joy, but she was _**lovely**_ a spitting image of Roxane, sparkling pink eyes and a mop of curly blond hair, so she named her Roxy. And so it went on, she doted on all of her children as equally as she possibly could while being in college and being a homemaker, at the time they lived in a small one story house while Charles, her husband, built them her dream home. It happened again as well, Roxy was two, off to pre-kindergarten, the twins were four and in school as well, and Roxane was pregnant once more. The next pregnancy bore another set of twins! Completely identical this time around with their soft ginger hair and freckled skin, both bore sweet honey colored eyes, she named them Derek and Dirk. A little disappointed she didn't have another girl, but she quickly got over it once she bonded with them, all her children seemed to get along _wonderfully!_ It made her so happy to watch Bro, braid Roxy's hair on mornings the house was running late, or watching Damien help find matching shoes for Derek and Dirk. She almost felt as if her life was complete. Almost. The house was finally ready by the time Derek and Dirk were two, they eagerly moved in and two weeks before their third birthday, Roxane was pregnant for the final time. As greatly as she wished it not to be their final child or children, it was. Charles, her dear sweet husband, was killed in a car accident driving home in the snow. It was her final pregnancy because she refused to have another partner, who would love her and her seven children? Yes, her last pregnancy bore another pair of twins. Two beautiful baby girls, Rose, with beautiful violet eyes and Scarlet, with her ruby red pupils that matched her name, though this was her last. And to be sure of it, she had her tubes tied. As much as it pained her. 

Each set of twins shared a room, Roxy however had her own as she did not have a twin. Each room was custom built and painted by their very own father, Bro and D's room was decorated with dark reds and orange, with carvings of wolves in the trim. Roxy's room was pinks and soft blues, small cats carved in her trim, Dirk and Derek had tones of orange and half the trim was robots and cars, the other half birds. The only room for his children that was left neutral was his children he never met, their room was painted soft tones of grey and had sheep all round the trim, though once the girls were born Roxane added their names on the walls and tones of purple and red. The guest room was a bland beige and Mom's room was just black walls and a green trim, nothing too special. 

Very early on, mom could tell there was something, different about Scarlet. She fought the dresses her mother tried to dress her in, she played with trucks and loved getting dirty and rough housing. Roxane didn't want to assume anything, may haps it be just a tomboy thing. That was however, until she turned nine. It was school picture day and Mom had spent the entire night digging through everyone's dressers to make sure everyone would be dressed as their best possible selves. These pictures were to be sent to their grandparents after all, has to look nice! Unlike the usual trope of twins dressing alike, she gave each child their own outfit that matched them, then she got to her youngest daughter. She had chosen a black dress with a red see through over skit, almost a tutu, it was lovely! The next morning however when she presented the outfit to her child she found her, weeping. She had chopped off her pigtails in the night with a pair of safety scissors, leaving her hair in a messy bob, and was crying big hot tears as none of Derek or Dirk's old clothes fit her. That was when it all really clicked how unhappy her baby was, it broke her. She sat her down with Rose and they had a long talk about everything, her hair was fixed into a stylish tomboy pixie cut and she was dressed in a rather dapper black button up and slacks. Scarlet was dead that evening. And Dave emerged from the ashes like a phoenix. They had all had a very serious family meeting about it, D and Bro being the biggest help in all of this as they had just started high school and they had a meeting about transgender students. They all researched and learned what to do and how they should go about things and it all made so much sense, Dave was a boy. He was trapped in this small girl's body, but they could work on it. It was a little hard, and disheartening for them all how long it took to get the puberty blockers he needed, by that point he was twelve and had started changing. They got him binders and onto his new medications but not before his period started. 

The blockers did all they could for him, stopping his breasts from growing past the B cup mark, and his periods grew rather unbearable at that time frame until his body fully adjusted to the medication. And as if life wasn't getting hard enough, Mom had offered to give him the guest room. Which he took of course, he would love to have his own room! But, he missed his twin. Rose and him were so alike, not just in looks but personality. For the first few weeks of getting used to his new room, Rose had taken up residency on the small loveseat that fit in there, to help him adjust. And fuck there was a lot to adjust to in his life. He hated it in some regards, how much his body hurt after wearing a binder all day, how badly he wished he could just rip his chest off, how disgusting it was that his undercarriage grew flustered at literally _anything_ that last one worsened once he started testosterone. At age sixteen was when he started, and it was so great. His voice dropped so easily and he was getting gendered correctly! Things even took a turn in his dating life! Girls and Guys alike thought he was rather handsome, flirting with him and it was the best thing ever. The most overwhelming thing was the support, not just his family, but his two best friends. John Egbert and Karkat Vantas. The three had been best friends since he was seven so yes, they knew of his transition, the troll didn't really understand it but that was fine. Karkat understood his name was Dave now and he hated dresses, that was all the clarity he needed. Some would say they were all a bit _**too close**_ since Dave had little to no boundaries once he started his shots and once he was of age, it wasn't uncommon for Dave to send pictures of his newly formed dick to his bff group chat, despite how embarrassing it was for both friends to have to explain why that was on their phones. 

Now Dave and Rose were twenty. This, was their twentieth birthday and, Dave's last night at home. Despite being the youngest, he was going to be the first to move out. He needed to, well not needed to move out, he wanted to. He was starting his first year of photography school, and while his new flat wasn't that far away, a change of scenery, a close walk to campus, would be nice. With the help of his older brothers and sister, he was able to put a down payment on the flat and get a nice bed and TV for it, he assumed that was part of his birthday gift which he was more than plenty for him. But no. Not in the Strilonde house. Rose and her girlfriends Jade and Kanaya, had taken him out of their day, him buying her a couple of new earrings and a corset she had her eyes on. In return she paid for his first few piercings. His eyebrow, tongue, and smiley ring. All in one day, that alone was enough to make him utterly giddy and happy, but his family took the cake. They took the cake and smashed it against the wall to make him cry. The family gift for him? A single slip of paper. With the date and time for his top surgery. They had given it to him before the party was set to start so he could get it all out of his system before his friends could see, aside from Karkat and John. They had helped come up with the idea and even chipped in a few hundred each! He just couldn't take the kindness and hugged them both close and tight, kissing each of their cheeks with a sob, not caring that he left soft gooey marks from his Chapstick on them. He just felt so _loved._ But he couldn't cry for long, he had a party to set up for. 


End file.
